<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Jets by xLiaLiorax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988706">Frozen Jets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLiaLiorax/pseuds/xLiaLiorax'>xLiaLiorax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Attempt at Humor, Blitzwing likes waffles, Courtroom Drama, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Cybertronian Politics (Transformers), Drug Dealing, Family Drama, Gen, Great War flashbacks, Hidden Planets, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Lost Sparklings, Major Original Character(s), Mental Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-War, Prison, Same with the Decepticons, Sexism sucks, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Starscream is a terrible lawyer, Team as Family, The Autobot government is low-key terrifying, Unethical Experimentation, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLiaLiorax/pseuds/xLiaLiorax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, the Decepticons had a Cyber-Ninja Corps of their own during the Great War. But its memory has been erased from Cybertron's Hall of Records and the minds of younger bots. The only ones who remember are victims, war veterans and a surprisingly nostalgic Megatron, who’s willing to share its secrets while being held in an Elite Guard prison in the midst of a heated trial involving one of Cybertron's high officials. Now this lost Corps is back and won’t be forgotten again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arcee/Ratchet (Transformers), Blackarachnia/Optimus Prime, Lockdown (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Lockdown/Prowl (Transformers), Original Cybertronian Character(s)/Original Character(s), other ships to be added - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, long time no see. Might abandon my first fic. I don't see where it could go from there. Anyways, a few things to know about this one it's got angst and OCs. I'll introduce them in the top notes of each chapter soon. I did a TON of research into TFA's version of the Great War's history and it was really cool so I made an AU called "Floron's Fallout". </p><p>The main things to know about this AU:<br/>- There'll be flashbacks to the Ambush of Floron and the tail end, like the Battle for Iacon<br/>-Female Autobots and neutrals were restricted to non-confrontational roles in the war or were only on the home front to run society<br/>-During Ratchet's earlier years, all femmes were just becoming independent and moving into a lot of mech dominated fields<br/>-Techno-organics were severely discriminated against and still are in modern times<br/>-A lot of sparklings were orphaned on the moon colony of Floron III. Orphans weren't dealt with care.<br/>-After the War, certain parts of Autobot history were deleted or altered in the Hall of Records to be downloaded into newly sparked Cybertronians<br/>-Some of Optimus's generation and younger ones have a really limited knowledge of Cybertron's history<br/>- Everyone who died in the canon is either recovering, alive or will be revived<br/>-Some of my OC's served in the war<br/>- Younger bots are required to download altered history files and it causes some kind of tension between different generations of bots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, Megacreep! Tell me who this new mole is or else I'll make your sorry aft BEG for termination!" Sentinel banged his servos on the desk in the interrogation room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After returning to Cybertron and watching Optimus haul away the Decepticons, it was <em> Sentinel </em> who begged to get the dreaded death sentence. Since most of the Decepticon Empire was well versed in Cybertron's laws, it made it all too easy for them to lie their way out of prison in a quick trial or hire someone else to do it for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the embarrassment of watching his rival become the biggest hero in the planet's history, it only made it more frustrating to watch his attempt at being heroic and Magnus-worthy fall apart in another interrogation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But since then, Megatron was different. He changed somehow. He quietly complied with most of the Guard's commands and didn't raise a single servo at the slightest inconvenience. He even let them put a T-collar on him to restrain his ability to transform in addition to the stasis cuffs. But dealing with the Elite Guardsman was where he drew the line.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have been here for megacycles, Lieutenant. I grow tired of these questions and I highly doubt that you will make any progress with brute force. My fellow inmates are waiting for me in the dining hall. It'd be a shame if they got...impatient." Megatron finished his sentence with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Jazz entered the room holding a stasis cuff key. "Lunch is almost over, S.P. About time to call it quits and let him go."</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel threw his servos up. Admitting defeat, he vented. "Just fragging perfect. Magnus lets another war criminal off the hook and I'm still the bad guy!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Want him to stay for a few more kliks? You still got time for more of these crazy, criminal shakedowns you’ve been doin’." Jazz glanced at the clock across the small room. He really wasn't in the mood to argue and the commanding officer was at a breaking point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sentinel stormed towards the computer at his desk.</p><p>"They are NOT shakedowns! What I’m TRYING to do is find proof of another spy in our ranks! Ever since the “Hero” and his goof-bot sidekicks locked up most of the Cons, I decided to do some real hero work while I’m stuck cleaning up their mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Sinking lower into his seat and he logged another day of no progress into his data files.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jazz rolled his optics beneath his visor. “And what kind of work would that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taking down the Decepticon faction at its source. Some of them are still out there and as Magnus I’m going to get rid of them for good!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> As if Ultra would put him in charge. He wouldn’t last a megacycle. </em>Jazz thought. </p><p>Chuckling, Jazz responded. “You, Magnus? You blow a gasket trying to force Megatron to fess up in here or is that just all part of your “hero work”?” </p><p> </p><p>Sentinel’s servos clenched. “I… Just shut your dermas and let him go! That's what Magnus and the rest of his yes men have been doing lately." Sentinel waved a servo, prompting Megatron to stand. </p><p> </p><p>The Decepticon immediately dwarfed the two in the room. His helm brushed past the ceiling. He gave a solemn nod to Jazz. </p><p> </p><p>"Impeccable timing."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't try anything slick. If S.P. wants you back in here, you better believe I'm following orders. I ain’t risking anything for <em> you </em>." Jazz said unlocking the stasis cuffs. </p><p> </p><p>Megatron didn't answer. He moved his sore wrists around, heading for the door. </p><p> </p><p>Sentinel stormed towards him and stared him down. "This isn't over. I'll get answers and shut you Deceptifreaks down for good! When I do, I'll-!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron turned his helm back. Now grinning at the aggravated officer. "If you're that desperate, Lieutenant. I suggest you seek out Optimus Prime and bring him here. I'd be more than happy to comply with a more...<em> upstanding </em> Prime." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You smug, insubordinate-!" Sentinel wound up a servo, ready to throw a punch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was never yours to command. So I see no breach in ordinance. Good day, putrid Autobot." The towering Decepticon crouched under the door frame, then was escorted to the prison dining room by Jazz.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Upstanding, my aft." Sentinel grumbled.  </p><p>Pulling out a data pad, the Elite guardsman scrolled through the list of Cons in custody and logged another day of no progress. He continued and saw the prison numbers drop in the pad’s right corner. He gritted his denta. If Sentinel wanted to get any glory, he’d have to act fast and <em> without </em>begging a washout to help him prove his suspicions.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>In the hallway, Jazz silently escorted Megatron to the prison lunchroom with the cuffs in servo. He stared at the giant Con and the collar still attached to his neck.</p><p> </p><p><em> He’s gotta be slaggin’ us if he thinks he can keep this act up. </em>Jazz thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron had a feeling he was being watched and glanced at Jazz.</p><p>“Is there something troubling you, Officer?” He said in an almost concerned tone. It would’ve been convincing if the warlord wasn’t giving the white mech a sly smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Was the King of Cons really trying to strike up a conversation with him? <em> Please. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m cool. What’s got <em> your </em> engines all revved up?” Jazz raised an optic ridge neath his visor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron gave a slight chuckle. All the Autobots’ attempts to seem threatening were utterly adorable to him. In a pathetic way, of course. The Decepticon noticed the energy nunchaku at Jazz’s side and pointed a digit at them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Those weapons. They were forged by the Cyber-Ninja Corps, correct?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jazz slowly nodded. “Yeah, why’re you asking?” He said giving the warlord a cold stare neath his visor.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Megatron sighed. “No reason in particular. It reminded me of a time where that organization was at its height. Where its members were truly meant to be feared.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes walking down the endless rows of cells, Megatron’s mind drifted off. Only the sounds of their pede steps and the low mutters of whatever was going on in his processor remained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em> This is getting real freaky, mech. </em>Jazz’s audio receptors barely picked up the sound of the prisoner talking to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron, still keeping this strange sense of friendliness, broke the silence just before reaching the dining hall’s entrance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“However, they forged more practical weapons than what you wield. They had a more elegant touch to them as well.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Jazz side-eyed him. “Keep those weird thoughts in your processor and get what you can in that line. If you can make it anyway.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They reached the dining hall’s entrance and saw a few hundred inmates wrapped around the room. It’d be decacycles before Megatron would get served. The rest of his army were already sitting at a table waiting for him to come back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jazz shoved the Con in the crowded hall and coldly replied. “Ten minutes ‘cause you gotta get an ID brand later. Watch your back and don’t play any games with us.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Megatron turned to face the mech and smiled with fanged denta. “That’s all the time I need, Autobot and trust me. If I were to “play” any games with you and your sorry lot of Guards. I would've already gotten another flawless victory.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------</p><p>Meanwhile in the upper levels of Iacon, Optimus and the rest of his team were settling back down into civilian life. With his success capturing the majority of the Decepticons, Ultra Magnus ordered the Elite Guard to reinstate him with a new base with better technology and a replica of the Orion ship in its garage.</p><p> Optimus was trying to work up enough courage to ask Magnus if he had another shot in the Guard after the surge of praise from Cybertron died down. Constant press conferences, interviews and meeting invites were coming soon. It wouldn’t be long before the whole planet would start knocking at his door.  But that would have to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Because they were <em> finally </em> home and <em> all </em>of them were here to stay.</p><p> A couple days after landing back on Cybertron, Team Prime had spent their nights in the <em> Orion </em>. Taking all their remaining belongings with them after being completely uprooted from their previous lives. </p><p> And with Sari tagging along with them, Optimus thought it was best for her to learn about her Cybertronian heritage. Arcee volunteered to teach her as soon as they got settled. Making her excited for “robot field trips” with the motherly teacher bot.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed at the end of the open street where they first landed with the captured Cons. Exhausted from the trip back to home and going through countless messages of praise and questions from the press. All asking about what this would mean for Cybertron’s future since Ultra Magnus had a near death experience with Shockwave’s attack and was put on spark support for a time.</p><p> </p><p>In his command chair, Optimus spent the whole morning going through all the things Cybertron was sending to him. His thoughts were whirring through his processor almost as fast as the mail came in.</p><p> </p><p>||<em> You saved our lives.||  </em></p><p>
  <em> I did what I thought I was programmed to do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ||This is the Caminus Post. We’ve heard there are still Decepticons in the area. Are these rumors true? What does your team plan to do about this?|| </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What? But I thought- Forget it. I have enough to read through. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>|||We couldn’t thank you enough.|||</p><p>
  <em> Once Caminus lets the word out, I’m afraid you can. </em>
</p><p>|||Are...<em> they </em>still out there?|||</p><p>At that point, the Prime froze for a second then moved on to the next few things.</p><p>|||Why aren’t <b> <em>you </em> </b>Magnus yet? You totally thrashed ‘em! You’re a Prime, mech! You’ve earned that spot, for sure!|||</p><p>|||I’ve never seen such courage in all my stellarcycles of life.|||</p><p>|||My little sparkling has been going on and on about his favorite hero and his friends. He insists I reread the headlines about you before going into recharge every night. Also, don’t be so modest, dear. You’re doing Primus’s work. Thank you for keeping <em> all </em>the tiny sparks safe. |||</p><p><em> Primus </em>, there were so many. </p><p>Optimus’s tired optics beamed at the most recent message. It sounded like someone’s carrier. Someone almost as sweet as Arcee. Speaking of which, it’s just about time for her to take Sari out for her first official “robot field trip” and he hadn’t seen her up yet.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping down from the chair and towards the command center exit, walking down the silent hallway, making a right into Sari’s room.</p><p>The Prime looked down and saw the tiny techno-organic still asleep in the oversized berth. </p><p> </p><p>He needed a break from all the publicity he was getting. Optimus immediately thought of all the times Prowl hid in bushes or fled from trees whenever any humans or camera bots were around back in Detroit.</p><p>Optimus wanted to do the same. To run away from all the noise. Especially if it was coming from the press. He thought he escaped that as soon as they all took off. As always he was wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, he had some time to come up with a few decent words to keep the masses preoccupied. But here, one slip up and you’d even have the furthest colony laughing at you.</p><p>He went down the hall and made a right towards Sari’s room.</p><p>Walking up to the berth and gently nudged Sari with a digit.</p><p>“Sari? Sari, wake up.” She sunk deeper into her blanket.</p><p> He chuckled at this response. Despite all her upgrades, she still wanted to take extra time to recharge. </p><p>“Sari, it’s time to get ready for your first real day out on Cybertron. It’ll expose you to all the great history that this planet has to-”</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, Sari poked her head out of the blanket. “Optimus, do I have to wake up this early? The sun’s not even out yet. Five more minutes, <em> please </em>?”</p><p>Arcee made her way to Sari’s room with a data pad in her servo. Stooping down to see the girl.</p><p>“Aw. Let me take it from here, Optimus.” She put a gentle servo on his arm.</p><p>“It’s her first day. And that means someone has to teach this sparkling how things are done around here.” She said matter-of-factly.</p><p>That still didn’t faze the mech. He looked at her puzzled. “Are you sure? Sari can be a bit of a handful in the morning. She’s not…”</p><p>His processor searched for the right word. “An early bird, as the humans call them.”</p><p>“I’m right here, y’know?!” Sari yelled below them.</p><p>Optimus just stood looking at the teacher. </p><p>Arcee raised an optic ridge and waved him off with her free servo. “Go on, sweetspark! I’ve dealt with enough sleepy sparklings to know how to get them up and about on time.”</p><p>“I could accompany you so that-”</p><p>The femme shook her helm. “Nonsense! Now run along. You must have a million things to do.”</p><p>The Prime nodded and returned to the Orion’s command center. Arcee was right. There was a lot that he ended but plenty more that he started and that included the flood of questions he would have to answer to the press for the next few weeks.</p><p> “Now are you ready for your first “field trip”?” </p><p>Sari pretended to think about it for a bit. “Hmm, depends. Where are we headed first?”</p><p>Arcee laughed at this remark. This half-fleshed sparkling reminded her of many students she had before the war. She was bright, eager and she sure did have a sense of humor from what Bumblebee had told her on the way back.</p><p>“Since you seem so <em> quick </em> to get started.” She replied. “Perhaps, we should start with an <em> accelerated </em>lesson.” “Accidently” leaving an event ticket on the berth. </p><p>Sari gasped and jumped up and down on the berth. “Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!” Her eyes quickly skimmed over the bright blue ticket with images of a racetrack. She had no idea that racing was an intergalactic way of entertainment.</p><p>Before the door slid open, Arcee was halfway out and turned her helm to wink at the girl. </p><p>“As serious as cosmic rust, dear. Now get a move on!”</p><p>Optimus swiftly returned to the command center and to his seat but someone was sitting in it.</p><p>Someone who barely even had permission to touch anything in the ship’s control room.</p><p>“Bumblebee, step <em> away </em>from the control panel.” Optimus crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>And that someone completely ignored him.</p><p>“Man, Bossbot! Who knew we’d get so much fan mail about beating the Cons on Earth?! Wish I got this much back in Detroit.” He kept scrolling.</p><p> Heavier footsteps came from the medbay and stopped by the control center doorway.</p><p>Bumblebee felt something pull him away from the chair. He clung to the seat’s head only to fly in mid air and land flat on his faceplate. </p><p>“Agh! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the berth, <em> again. </em>” Bee groaned.</p><p>“I wouldn’t have to do that if ya weren’t such a no-good, nosy, spitfire!” Ratchet said.</p><p>Quickly rising back to his pedes, the minibot dusted himself off. “Well sor-ry! I just thought it’d be okay to check our rep here. It wasn’t exactly great before we left, y’know? And besides, the whole planet thinks we rock! Even the colonies and nothing ever gets out that far!”</p><p>Optimus winced at this statement. “Not everyone thinks that highly of us, Bumblebee. There are some dissenters.”</p><p>While going through so many messages earlier in the day, it wasn’t too difficult to find spite in the endless sea of celebration and questions. Most said things the Prime would like to forget. Still trying to stay positive, Optimus pushed this thought in the back of his processor and gave the two a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how I did it! How we <em> all </em>did it." Optimus said sitting back down in the ship’s command chair.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to face the Prime in his station below, Bumblebee said swinging his fists. </p><p>"Yeah, we're with you. I dunno how we survived Megatron. Not to mention the Lugnut Supremes. But when you finally got the Magnus Hammer, you were slaggin' Cons left and right!"  </p><p>“Like “That would be the easy way out!! But you don’t deserve it!” Boom! A one way ticket to the holding cells!” Bee said mimicking his leader with an imaginary hammer in servo.</p><p> </p><p>"You gave 'em hell, Prime. We couldn't be prouder." Ratchet nodded.</p><p>"It was a heat of the moment thing.  We didn't have much of a battle plan. It was our last option.” Optimus shrugged.</p><p>Facing the most dangerous Decepticons on the planet, including Megatron was crazy! They came from all sides and all levels of experience higher than his crew. This win was just pure luck to him. With the mixed responses from the planet’s population, it was easy to tell that he could have done better.</p><p>He <em> should have </em>done better.</p><p> </p><p>Every time things got tense all he could hear was Magnus’s words after the Archa-9 incident that cost him Elita-1. </p><p>
  <em> Don’t be a hero. It isn’t in your programming.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hold it. Where are the others?" Optimus said waking up from his doubtful trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Just saw Sari heading out with Arcee and the Guard picked up Jazz on our last week on Earth so he could help them lock up Cons and stuff so...” Bumblebee trailed off.</p><p> </p><p> “Hm, so that leaves…” Then Optimus turned around to the old ship in the middle of the street. </p><p> </p><p>Ratchet went out into the now brightly lit hallway. “The other two.” </p><p>Bulkhead must have slept through the whole morning. Probably exhausted from the past three days traveling back into the Alpha Centauri system and into their neck of the galaxy. And Prowl... the bravest out of all four of them, put all of his spark and processor to reconfigure the Allspark. Now a feat like <em> that </em>, could have done anything to a bot. Thankfully, Primus decided to let it put him in a stasis that wasn’t fatal.</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet and Bulkhead had to carry him in a stasis berth when they first returned with the Decepticons and the remaining protoforms. The crowd looked worried when they saw him. But they were a smart race of bots. Jumping to conclusions would be the <em> last </em> resort for a Cybertronian. Wouldn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>They must’ve been awake but quiet. Well... too quiet in Bulkhead’s case. His pedesteps could be heard from miles away. And there was absolutely no way he'd be this quiet for this long. Not unless he was painting. </p><p>The three then walked down the opposite hallway of the ship and made a left where two motion doors opened. </p><p>Bulkhead’s room was empty so they leaned their helms into Prowl’s doorway. </p><p>Finding the giant mech helping his friend laid out next to his berth.</p><p>"You sure you don't wanna get that checked out? Drawing out all those fragments must have done a number on you.’’Sides, you’ve been in stasis since..." Bulkhead said, helping him up.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm fine. I’m sure there’s something I can do for it. Thanks anyway, Bulkhead." Prowl tried to steady himself on his pedes.</p><p> “Oh. Good morning, Prime.” Prowl said easing back onto his berth.</p><p>The room was dark and  cool. Only the faint, blue emergency lights and Optimus’s headlights illuminated the room.</p><p>Ratchet then marched behind the Prime and said.</p><p>"Don’t play dumb, ninjabot. You’re not fine. Diagnostics will only take a klik ." Ratchet raised a brow ridge.</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee ran into the room and  scratched his helm. "Yeah, Prowl. You're like, totally out of it. I bet your circuitry is more fried than it already is! And what’s with the lights? It looks like somebody died in here!"</p><p> </p><p>With a roll of his optics, Prowl scoffed. "Oh please. I'm self-aware and completely capable of walking. If something was wrong, trust me. I'd <em> know </em>."</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet stepped forward with a smug look on his face. "If you're so graceful with your stabilizing servos, take a few steps towards the door." </p><p> “Yeah! Go for it! Watch him stumble around in the dark!” Bee laughed.</p><p>“Go easy on him, you two! He saved our chassis and <em> fixed </em> the Allspark. <em> THE </em>Allspark, Ratch. It could’ve killed him!” Optimus’s optics widened.</p><p>The medic gave him a grimace and then threw his servos in the air. “Fine. I suppose the stress on his processor could have caused him to terminate himself. Not to mention all the strain on his spark from that Cyber-Ninja voodoo.”</p><p>Before getting his equipment, Ratchet marched up to the weary ninja sitting on his berth. “I’ve got my optics on you.” </p><p>Then he left.</p><p>Silence filled the air as all three bots had their optics on Prowl. Looking at him as if his spark jumped out of his chest.</p><p>Optimus’s optics were downcast but studying him at the same time. </p><p>Bulkhead’s were glistening with coolant. He wiped them away with a servo and stayed quiet.</p><p>And Bumblebee, he just gave a blank stare.</p><p>“What? Why are you all staring at me like that?” Prowl raised an eyebrow ridge.</p><p>Being the first to snap out of their confused daze, Bumblebee said. “Uh, I think I speak for all three of us by saying this.”</p><p>Prowl slowly nodded. “What exactly?”</p><p>“HOW THE FRAG ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!” </p><p>The ninja jumped a little then mulled over what Bee said.</p><p>Wait a minute. How <em> was </em>he still alive? Processor over matter to a beginner took a great deal of focus. Not to mention energy. It was a miracle that drawing out all the fragments didn’t terminate him.</p><p>Prowl fixed his gaze towards the floor. Still searching for a possible reason but his processor drew a blank. All the outcomes he could think of would have ended in some terrible casualty. Injury or death seemed to be a fifty-fifty chance.</p><p>He vented. The only sound in his berth room was the sound of his intakes filling with oxygen. The other three mechs hovered over him, hoping there was someone or something they could thank for having their friend still online.</p><p>“I...I don’t know.” </p><p>Bumblebee backed away from Prowl’s berth and gave everyone a brief fake smile. </p><p>“You don’t know. You hear that, Bossbot? He,he DOESN’T know! The mech who slagging CALLED the Allspark and told it to put itself back together with Jazz, doesn’t know?!” </p><p>Bee whipped his helm to Bulkhead and shouted. “You buy this bullslag, Bulkhead?”</p><p>Stooping down to the minibot, Bulkhead asked. “It’s still a shock to everybody here, little buddy. We were in a crunch. He did what he had to do and now he needs his rest. So let’s take it easy, and-”</p><p>“Seriously, Bulk?! He was THIS close to entering the Well three days ago! There has to be a reason! ” Bumblebee interrupted.</p><p>“Bumblebee,calm down. If he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know. As I stated before, all of our actions were far from deliberate. Just a product of circumstance and duty to the Commonwealth’s cause. Just appreciate the fact that Prowl is still here. <b> <em>Online</em> </b>.” Optimus chimed in.</p><p>Ratchet returned with his diagnostics equipment and added. “Be glad he got outta that coma too. Sparks start to fade once they’ve been in too long.”</p><p>By Prowl’s berthside, a flood of tools came out of the large case by the nanoklik. The weary ninja-bot raised a brow ridge at them.</p><p>“Is all that really necessary, Ratchet? I know quite a few healing rites that could-”</p><p>Ratchet held up a servo then reached for a scanner sending a small wave of light through the ninja’s chassis. </p><p>“Heard it all before. You Cyber-Ninjas think your airy-fairy, mystic ways could even cure the cosmic rust with a simple iodine stick!” The medic scoffed.</p><p>Now that was a flat out myth. Prowl knew the Corps tried to uphold ancient medical traditions but even they knew they weren’t above modern medicine. If tradition managed to get him through day to day battle so why not use it to recover from their final one?</p><p>“I know our methods seem outdated but they are based in some form of science as much as they are in spirit.” Prowl replied.</p><p>His plea didn’t faze the medic. Ratchet responded with a sarcastic hum of disagreement and analyzed the vital results on the scanner. Taking a long look at what was coming up.</p><p>Optimus noticed this and walked over to the medic. “Is he alright?”</p><p>Prowl crossed his arms and glared at the skeptical medic. “I’m perfectly <em> fine </em>.”</p><p>Ratchet looked up from the scanner’s results and pushed the ninja back on the head of the berth. “Quiet you! You’re not fine unless <b><em>I </em></b>say so.” </p><p>“I see…” Optimus nodded.It was best that he left Ratchet to his work. “Bee, Bulkhead. Let’s head out to the control room and let Ratchet focus.” </p><p>“And for cryin’ out loud, will somebody turn the lights on in here?! I can barely see my servos in front of my face!” Ratchet yelled. </p><p>Bulkhead being the last one out of the door, flips the light switch. “Got it.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>Now that Optimus and the other two bots left, Prowl and Ratchet were alone. The sound of the A/C vents were the only thing filling the room.</p><p>Ratchet was looking at every inch of Prowl’s internal circuitry from the image he uploaded from his X-ray scanner. Searching for anything in need of immediate care but he got nothing. Everything in the X-ray was typical battle damage. A few strained wires here and there. Some mild trauma in his processor but nothing too unordinary.</p><p> </p><p>Prowl looked on in disinterest. This was a waste of time. Why worry about him when the planet has to rebuild itself? When Ultra Magnus was in critical condition? After all he and his team had been through together, he learned that the Cybertron didn’t revolve around him. Sure, his near-sacrifice was great but they had to move on.</p><p>This was a new era. An era of peace and restoration was ahead. So in Prowl’s mind, he was the least of their concerns. </p><p>In an almost joking tone, Prowl broke the uneasy tension in the room. “Find anything?”</p><p>Ratchet whipped his helm to face the black ninja. “Not yet.” He walked back to the berth. “And I don’t see why mild processor trauma is so funny to you either.”</p><p>“Thought I’d lighten the mood. The war is over, correct?” Prowl tilted his helm a bit.</p><p>“Yeah well, it ain’t the end-all be-all. Every war makes us win something or makes us lose something.” Ratchet huffed. </p><p>Prowl’s light amusement turned solemn. “Agreed. And you almost lost me in the process.” </p><p>Another long pause fell over the two. Leaving them to their thoughts.</p><p>Ratchet abandoned all diagnostics on the ninja. He deemed it hopeless to examine something if it wasn’t there. He hadn’t really gotten along with any of the younger bots on his team in the past but in the end, he realized that maybe he <em> did </em>give a frag.</p><p>There were so many similarities between him and the rest. Optimus with his hopeful disposition. Bumblebee and his determination. Bulkhead, his compassion. And Prowl… Well, aloofness and meticulous attention to detail may have not been the best thing to share with the bot. In addition to that he was <em> Pit-damned </em> stubborn.</p><p>Ratchet turned to the ninja again and said curious. “What was it like?”</p><p>Prowl sat back up. He had never seen Ratchet act so <em> nice </em>. In his own medic type way. “Being in the Allspark?” He replied, taken aback.</p><p>The medic nodded, still holding a concerned gaze.</p><p>Prowl ex-vented, trying to figure it out himself. “It felt...safe. It was a bit overwhelming in the few kliks I was in there. But it felt like that was it. That my time on Earth or Cybertron was finished. Like, I was finally doing the right thing.”</p><p>Ratchet continued to nod. “Seen anyone familiar? A conjux, an amica, family?” </p><p>“Family. My old mentor Yoketron was there. We didn’t talk much. He never expected me to be there that early and he did say he’s been going in and out of the Allspark since Lockdown’s attack damaged his health so badly.” Prowl sighed.</p><p>It got quiet again.</p><p>The medic commended his willingness to share. Then the Ratchet the ninja knew returned with a gruff voice. “Hmm, alright! I’ll give you some space. I know not to stick my olfactory sensor where it don’t belong.”</p><p>He stood and headed towards the berth room door. Before leaving, the medic waved a digit. “Oh, one more thing. TURN UP THE FRAGGIN’ HEAT IN HERE BEFORE YOUR ENGINE FREEZES OVER!”</p><p>Prowl just gave him a shocked stare in return. </p><p>“Y’know what?!” Ratchet saw the A/C controls by the door and turned it up to 77 degrees (25 C for some folks). </p><p>The door automatically slid shut behind him. </p><p>Prowl shook his head and went into recharge. Usually, he wasn’t an optimist but he had a feeling that the best was yet to come. It wouldn’t be easy but what mattered was that it was going to happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>